Arrange Marriage
by CID Officer Yash
Summary: What the title says.
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 **Pradyuman Residence**

It was a pleasant morning in the city of Mumbai. People were having their morning jogs, sipping their teas or reading newspaper... or in some cases having a peaceful slumber.

In Pradyuman family, all of the above cares implied. The eldest son of ACP Pradyuman, Senior Inspector Daya was having his morning jog with his wife Shreya. ACP Pradyuman was reading newspaper and having his morning tea, relaxed even though yesterday's case's murderer was out loose. But who cares, put all the work tension at work. Home time is family time.

"good morning dad/papa" Daya and Shreya wished closing the gate as they entered

"good morning" Pradyuman wished cheerfully "kaisi rahi jogging"

"bohut refreshing" Daya replied wiping the sweat from his forehead

"haan papa, bohut aacha lagta hai jogging ke baad" said Shreya pouring tea from the kettle into a mug and handed it to Daya "din ki best shurwat"

You must be asking what about the fourth case? Well, here's your answer.

"aur humare sahabzade kaha hai" asked Daya

"jaha roz hote hai" Pradyuman replied shaking his head as Daya sighed.

"abhi uthata hoon use" Daya kept the mug down "Shreya pani ki balti ready hai na?"

"bhaiya ko roz is tarah uthana aacha lagta hai kya aap ko" asked Shreya pointedly "hum yaha aache din ki shurvat ki baat kar rahe hai aur aap bhaiya ka din kharab karna chahte ho"

"o bhaiya ki bhabhi" Daya called waving "dus minute me bureau pohuchna hai. Kab nahaega, kab taiyar hoga aur kab nashta karega. Bigad rakha hai tum ne use"

"mein nashta dhak kar jati hoon"

"are baccho jagadna bandh karo" Pradyuman cajoled "Daya sahi hai. Uski adaat bohut buri hai but Shreya also has a point. Din ki shurvat is tarah nahi honi chahiye"

"iska kuch nahi ho sakta dad" Daya told "duty ke baad seedha bed par baitha hai aur TV shuru. Raat ke 4 baje se pehle wo sota hi nahi"

"shadi karwa dete hai" Pradyuman said jokingly

"kya papa, shadi aur wo bhi bhaiya ki" Shreya laughed

"idea bura nahi hai" Daya said thoughtfully "shadi ke baad aache aache badal jate hai" as Shreya elbowed him "are mazak kar raha tha. Wo pani ki balti kaha hai?"

"common bathroom me" Shreya sighed. Daya nodded and left

"are Shreya beta" Pradyuman called

"haan papa"

"koi saheli hai tumhari, jo is namakul ko sambhal sake" asked Pradyuman knowingly "maybe Purvi"

"she's already grossed out at the thought" Shreya laughed "she prefers Rajat"

"dono dikhte toh ek jaise hi hai" Pradyuman shook his head. That's when a loud scream came.

"BAADH AAYI" from the first floor window someone climbed out and reached terrace as Pradyuman and Shreya burst laughing

"are Abhijeet" Pradyuman called "baadh nahi aayi hai"

"bhaiya Daya ne aap par pani pheka" Shreya told

"DAYA" Abhijeet screamed as uproaring laughter came from his room

"jaldi taiyar ho jav" Daya's voice came "we leave in 10"

"tum mujhe pyaar se bhi utha sakte the" Abhijeet complained

"chup chap neeche aa jav. Tumhari bhabhi ne breakfast laga diya. Brush karna mat bhulna"

 ** _SUV_**

Pradyuman family was in the SUV. Daya was on the driver's seat with Shreya besides him. Pradyuman and Abhijeet were on the backseats. Abhijeet was munching on a toast as they drove towards their bureau.

"Abhijeet tum seat covers gande kar rahe ho" Daya said as he looked through the rearview mirror

"solly" Abhijeet said in between his bites

"kum se kum Pankaj ki tarah toh mat khaiye" Shreya requested

"sorry" Abhijeet gulped the toast "dad kya aap meri shift 10 baje ki nahi kar sakte"

"ACP hoon, mera kaam tum logo ko order dena hai. Shift change karni hai toh DCP se baat karo" ACP shrugged

"subhe subhe kiska naam le liya" Abhijeet frowned

"bhai mein toh kehta hoon iski shadi karwa dete hai" Daya suggested

"what the hell" Abhijeet screamed "bhai mein tum jitna bewakuf nahi hoon" as Shreya turned around to glare at him "wo... uh" Abhijeet turned to window whistling innocently as Pradyuman and Daya laughed

"karwa dege" Pradyuman assured "use ye toh batane do use ladki kaisi chahiye"

"mujhe hai na ladki ek dum mere type ki chahiye" Abhijeet said nonchalantly

"bhagwan ne kameeni ladkiya banana kab ka bandh kar diya hai" Daya laughed

"shut up Daya"

 **In the bureau**

When the Pradyuman family entered, everyone wished them. After wishing back Pradyuman walked into his cabin. Shreya went to Purvi and Kajal while Daya went to Nikhil and Rajat. Abhijeet went and slumped on his chair when Vineet approached him.

"kya hua bhai" asked Vineet "kal ka game harne ka ghum abhi tak bana rahe ho"

"score equal tha Vineet" Abhijeet reminded

"aacha toh is tarah dukhi kyu baithe ho" asked Vineet confused

"pata nahi kaha se dad aur Daya ko meri shadi karwane ka khyal aa gaya" Abhijeet informed as Vineet burst laughing

"kar le kar le" Vineet teased "CS go se ek player kum ho jayega"

"you mean champion kum ho jayega" Abhijeet taunted "shadi aur barbadi synonyms hai" he pointed at Daya who was for some reason bowing to Shreya who seemed to scold him. Nikhil, Sachin, Kajal and Purvi were giggling continuously

"no doubt" Vineet agreed "ek zamana tha jab Daya ka naam sun kar log kaap ne lagte the... aur ab dekho"

"toh kya" Abhijeet shook his head "yaar agar ye log ladki dekhne tak pohuch gaye toh?"

"Tab toh tu phasi par chadh gaya dost" Vineet said sympathetically

"toh kuch soch na"

"soch na kya hai?" Vineet shrugged "na keh de"

"par kya keh kar na kahu" Abhijeet asked

"CID wala hoon. Subhe ghar se nikulga zarrur par raat ko ghar pohuch ne ki koi guarantee nahi hai"

"toh Daya ne kaise shadi ki" asked Abhijeet with a mocking smile

"uski wali bhi CID me hai" Vineet said "dono sath jayeje sath aayege"

"hmm... idea bura nahi hai" Abhijeet nodded "but I'm sure dad isme bhi koi loophole nikal dege"

"aaj thodi ladki dekhne jana hai" Vineet reminded "time hai humare pass soch ne ke liye"

"yaad rakh" Abhijeet said warningly "agar meri shadi hoon toh meri biwi ki behen se teri shadi karwa duga"

"yaar darra mat" Vineet laughed. That's when ACP Pradyuman came out of his cabin

"mall me ek laash mili hai" Pradyuman informed "Abhijeet, tum Vineet, Rajat, Kajal aur Nikhil dekho kya hai. Daya ek minute mere cabin me aana"

"yes sir" the officers walked out. Daya went into ACP Sir's cabin

"kya baat hai dad" asked Daya

"yaad hai hum subhe Abhijeet ki shadi ki baat kar rahe the"

"mujhe laga aap mazak kar rahe the"

"shadi ke baad tum bhi toh sudhar gaye" Pradyuman pointed out "ab time pe ghar aate ho"

"dad" Daya groaned

"no seriously" Pradyuman insisted "mera college ka dost hai. Uski beti shadi ki umr ki bhi ho gayi hai"

"aap aap ki dosti rishtedari me badalne ki koshish kar rahe hai" asked Daya

"dekh aane me harz hi kya hai" asked Pradyuman

"Abhijeet se is baare me aaram se baat karni hogi" Daya nodded

"tum Shreya se baat karo" Pradyuman said "sahabzade bhabhi ki baat nahi taalege"

"samajh lo Abhijeet ki shadi ho gayi"

 **And cut. So this is my first AbhiRika fic. I realized I haven't written any AbhiRika fanfiction. So here it is. I plan to make it short though. Please tell how's it.** **Don't worry, I remember I have some pending fanfictions but I am out of ideas.** **So stay tuned and please review.** **CID Officer Yash, signing off.**


	2. chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Goa is normally a peaceful place. Calm, sereninity and tranquility were in abundance here. People are Sun bathing at the beach, swimming in the water or are playing volleyball. But over and above, there can't be anymore peace here.

Same is the case at Salunkhe House. Dr R.P. Salunkhe is having his morning tea while his son Vaibhav is preparing the breakfast.

"wah Vaibhav wah" said Salunkhe "ek dum kamal ki chai banayi hai tum ne"

"thanks dad" Vaibhav smiled tossing the eggs on the frying pan "aap ko full fry chahiye ya half fry"

"half fry" Salunkhe replied "yaar kuch apni Di ko bhi seekha do"

"aakhir baar unhone aadha ghar jala diya tha jab wo kitchen me aayi thi" Vaibhav reminded "wo kitchen se durr hi aachi lagti hai"

"pata nahi kaun isse shadi karega" Salunkhe shook his head

"aap tension kyu lete ho papa" asked Vaibhav "Di apna khyal khud rakh sakti hai"

"ek baap ko apni beti ki shadi ki chinta toh lagi rehti hai beta" Salunkhe informed "khair koi nahi, utha lav apni Di"

"wo papa..." Vaibhav scratched his cheek nervously

"kya hua" asked Salunkhe confused "koi problem hai kya" that's when the doors opened revealing our own Dr Tarika carrying a guitar case with her

"good morning dad" Tarika yawned

"good morning?!" Salunkhe demanded "magar tum toh kamre me thi. Meine subhe hi dekha tha"

"oh... wo... Vaibhav meine tumhe kaha tha na pillow hata dena"

"what the Tarika" Salunkhe got up "kaha thi tum"

"dad come on" Tarika cajoled "mein toh sirf band practice ke liye gayi thi"

"Tarika" Salunkhe glared at her

"magar dad kal concert hai" Tarika reminded "mein toh abhi naha kar wapis jane wali hoon"

"tumhe hospital me nahi jana kya" asked Salunkhe "tumhari consultancy ka kya chal raha hai"

"Vaibhav, sab thik hai na"

"haan Di" Vaibhav nervously replied as Salunkhe gaped incredulously

"t-tum apne chote bhai se apna kaam karwati ho" Salunkhe demanded in disbelief

"what's the big deal dad" Tarika asked carelessly "Vaibhav needs some credit, I'm helping him"

"credit ka matlab take over nahi hota" Salunkhe yelled "apne room me jav"

"I was planning that any how" Tarika shrugged and walked into her room

"kya karu is ladki ka mein" Salunkhe slumped into the chair "jaise taise doctor banaya meine ise aur ise guitar bajana hai"

"koi baat nahi dad" Vaibhav patted his shoulder

"kaise koi baat nahi" Salunkhe whined "ise na khana banana aata hai aur na hi bartan manjhna. Are hospital me duty college ki tarah bunk karti hai. Oh my god! Kya hoga mera"

"ab upar wala hi malick" Vaibhav said looking at the ceiling. Instead the land-line on table below him rang "mein dekhta hoon" Vaibhav informed unnecessarily as he picked up the receiver "hello, Vaibhav Salunkhe here... ji... aacha thik hai..." he turned to Salunkhe "dad, koi ACP Pradyuman aap se baat karna chahte hai"

"Pradyuman? Itne saal baad?" asked Salunkhe eagerly as he snatched the reviewer "hello Pradyuman... haan Salunkhe, kya tum meri aawaz bhi bhul gaye... haan haan sab khairiyat... aacha? Bolo kya baat hai?... haan doctor ban gayi hai... kya tumhara beta tumhare under senior inspector hai? Kya baat hai... kya? Are tune toh meri problem hi solve kar di... yaha nahi yaar, face to face jab milege na, tab mein sab samajha duga. Tum sirf ye batav yaha kab aa rahe ho... bohut badhiya... mein rah dekh raha hoon tumhari... haan chalo bye" he hung up

"kya hua dad? Kaun tha"

"mera ek purana dost tha" Salunkhe informed "waise Di ki shadi ke bare me kya khyal hai"

"ab toh pakka upar wala malick hai" Vaibhav shook his head

 **And cut. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm quite busy till 17th of March, so updates will range from nil to 1 or 2.** **Some guest reader asked me to forward a message to RoseKiller girl. I had PMed her your message. When she reads you may or may not get your update, depends on her.** **I still need some more ideas for this AbhiRika story. I'll be grateful if anyone drops a suggestion or idea about how will AbhiRika fall for each other. I originally thought Tarika would misbehave with Pradyuman family before they're introduced to each other somewhere out of Salunkhe House. But that would really be bad. So please tell me what should I do to add more masala. So stay tuned and please review.** **CID Officer Yash, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"KYA" Abhijeet demanded for the 18th time

"wo bohut hi aachi ladki hai" Shreya added

"KYA" 19th

"use khana banna bhi aata hai" Pradyuman informed

"KYA" 20th

"wo hot bhi hai" Daya said nonchalantly

Abhijeet was about to say something but stopped. Shreya glared at Daya and Pradyuman shook his. Abhijeet sighed "thik hai. Mein chalne ke liye taiyar hoon. But don't expect me to say yes for marriage"

"dekho Abhijeet" Pradyuman said in the warning tone reserved for suspects and criminals "Salunkhe mera bohut purana aur accha dost hai"

"purane aur aache log kahaniyo me hi aache lagte hai" Abhijeet mumbled

"tumhari befakufi ki wajah se hum dono ki dosti nahi tutni chahiye"

"no promises" Abhijeet said but rolled his eyes when he noticed he's receiving glares from Shreya, Daya and Pradyuman "aacha thik hai"

"ab tum log bureau jav" said Pradyuman "mein Chitrole se leave ke bare me baat kar aata hoon"

"best of luck" the three officers chorused in unison

"I'll need it" Pradyuman sighed and left

"mujhe direct crime scene par jana hai" Abhijeet told "direct bureau me milta hoon"

"aacha thik hai"

"dhyan rakhna bhaiya"

"dekh meri bhabhi ko kitni parwah hai meri" said Abhijeet glaring at Daya

"chinta mat kar. Ek baar Tarika se mil le, bhabhi ko bhaiya ki parwah nahi karni padegi" Daya replied pointedly

"haan haan" Abhijeet rolled his eyes and left

"toh Tarika hot hai" Shreya asked glaring swords at Daya

"use mannane ka yahi tareeka tha" Daya said defensively, wrapping his arm around Shreya "warna humare liye toh aap hi Miss Universe hai"

"shut up" Shreya elbowed him.

 **Crime Scene**

Purvi, Rajat, Vineet and Abhijeet were at the crime scene. Purvi was taking the statements of the witnesses, Rajat was examining the dead body and Abhijeet and Vineet were looking around for some other clues.

"kya baat hai bhai" asked Vineet "aaj direct crime scene par"

"yaar pata nahi kaha se dad ka koi dost paida ho gaya" Abhijeet explained "uski ek beti bhi hai aur-"

"aur ACP Sir teri shadi usse karwana chahte hai"

"how would you guess"

"this is a fanfiction bro"

"what does that mean" asked Abhijeet suspiciously

"never mind that" Vineet shrugged "tu mana kar de"

"kaise" asked Abhijeet "dad ka dost hai. Corrupted aur drug addicted bhi hovuga toh bhi apni beti mujhe thama dega. Is liye aisa idea mat dena"

"Mubaraka dekh kar aaya hai kya" asked Vineet shaking his head "mere pass isse bhi better idea hai"

"what would that be"

"tu makeover kar le" said Vineet "dekh baat seedhi si hai, Salunkhe ko bilkul ACP Sir jaisa damad chahiye. You become the opposite"

"matlab"

"have a Mohawk"

"shut up Vineet" Abhijeet barked

"aacha aacha sun, tu hai na funky ho ja" said Vineet "baal spikes kar dal, ear stud phen le aur wardrobe change kar le. Phir toh wo Salunkhe aise hi na bol dega"

"eh aur mere baap ko pata nahi chalega"

"hmm... iska kuch karna hoga"

"hat?"

"spikes bigad jayege"

"hume spikes nahi gel se matlab hai"

"ya phir we can make you extremely dorky" said Vineet with divine light illuminating behind him

"matlab" asked Abhijeet suspiciously

"yaar Goa ki ladki hai. I'm sure she would love funky guys. You become dorky. Baal me oil laga daal, glasses pehn le and dress in overalls"

"tune toh pura makeover ka kaam kar rakha hai bhai" Abhijeet smirked "no girls like a dork, at least any ordinary girl" they looked at Purvi who was moving a hand through Rajat's hair. Both shuddered and their to repress the image. "the point is, nerds have no appeal against girls"

"see, problem solved" Vineet exchanged hi-fi with Abhijeet.

 ** _Goa City Mall_**

Tarika was on a shopping trip with her friends Janvi and Vidya in the local mall.

"... aur phir dad kehte hai ki wo log mujhe dekhne aa rahe hai"

"dikhta kaisa hai wo" asked Janvi "I mean come on, ek CID Officer. Dashing se kum toh hoga nahi na"

"the whole point is I don't want to marry anyone" Tarika said in frustration "humara band yaha Goa me hai. Shadi ho gayi toh Mumbai jana hoga"

"Mumbai is also a nice place" Vidya pointed out

"kitni bhi acchi jagah ho mein toh waha akeli ho javugi na"

"akeli? Akeli kaise"

"pura parivaar CID wala hai. Kab aayega, kab jayega koi thikana nahi. Akeli hi hui na"

"c'mon Taru" Janvi cajoled "don't be paranoid"

"baat paranoia ki nahi tum logo se alag hone ki hai"

"aw how sweet" Vidya cooed

"toh tuje band aur Goa nahi chorna na?" asked Janvi "iska bhi haal hai"

"kya" both Vidya and Tarika asked in unison

"baat simple hai" said Janvi "CID officer hai, toh bohut dashing hoga. Agar dashing hoga toh friend circle me status bhi aisa hoga. Toh use wife bhi ek dum uske jaisi hi chahiye hoga"

"the point is" asked Tarika impatiently

"the point is agar tum makeover kar lo toh" asked Janvi "get your hair straightened, wear specs and braces. Tumhe dekhte hi na bol dega"

"par humara concert" asked Vidya

"concert kal dupher ko hai beach par. Meera's Hair Salon waha se zyada dur nahi hai. Waha ja kar tumhara make over kar dege. Problem solved"

"Kya problem solved" Tarika growled "dad aur Vaibhav ka kya"

"Vaibhav ko toh tum pata lena" said Janvi "wo tumhare dad ko sambhal lega"

"aur ghar par jo photos hai"

"Photoshop kar dege" Vidya shrugged "mein braces aur glasses ka intazam kar dugi"

"Meera se appointment mein le lugi" Janvi said

"toh Vaibhav mera department"

"Taru don't worry" Vidya patted her shoulder "tumhari shadi hogi hi nahi"

 **Pradyuman House**

"Daya, dekho" said Pradyuman seriously "Abhijeet ko control me rakhna. Mein meri saalo ki dosti daav par laga raha hoon"

"don't worry dad" Daya assured "Abhijeet koi gadbad na kare iska hul hai mere pass"

"wo kya"

"wo Abhijeet ko jo sawal puchege uska jawab mein de duga" Daya smirked "aur wo protest na kare is liye" Daya pulled out a wireless controller "meine Abhijeet ki games ka controller chura liya hai. Uske PC ka CPU bhi Dr Sonali ke ghar chipa diya hai. Use ab humare sath cooperate karna hi hoga"

"toh Abhijeet kya karta hai CID me"

"senior inspector"

"Abhijeet kaha tak phada hai"

"IAS ka topper tha"

"Abhijeet ki hobbies kya hai"

"purane case study karna aur court hearing attend karna"

"Abhijeet ko kya bajana aata hai"

"Veena"

"very good" Pradyuman patted Daya's arm "ab Salunkhe toh kya, koi bhi Abhijeet ko apni beti dene ko taiyar ho jayega"

 **And cut. This chapter is more than 1200 words. I'm still working on to improve the length. Here's hoping it will reach 4k someday.**

 **So anyways, Aditi, I'm considering the plot you've suggested. It appeals to me. I'll try to do something to fit it in. Maybe a bit confusion would serve as a good humor.**

 **But I'm still up for ideas. You can suggest me anything. So stay tuned and please review.**

 **CID Officer Yash, signing off.**


End file.
